3 Daughters, 2 Mothers, and 1 Father
by Joeys-gal
Summary: Rating may change. What if Inu-Yasha had three different kids, but one belonged to a different lady then the one that he chose? R&R Please!


Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-Trasha (I mean Yasha, gomen, like to pick on him, not a Kouga fan! Blech! Or any of it's characters, if I did I'd probably already be drooling over Sesshoumaru and Inu-Yasha's human form! ^. ^' Anyhoo, on with the story please!  
  
Dedicated to: Casey E. Bailey, my twin sister and bestest friend!  
  
~ 3 Daughters, 2 Mothers, and 1 Father. ~  
By: Karrissa J. Winchell  
  
The young priestess Kikyo held a beautiful baby daughter in her arms. The infant had dark hair and honey suckled eyes. Kikyou glanced around, looking for the child's father. She sighed heavily, failing to succeed. She rocked the baby, whispering to it. "Where is your Father?" Just then Inu-Yasha jumped behind Kikyou, gripping her shoulders and kissing her neck softly. Kikyou smiled brightly, getting turned on, knowing it was he. "Inu-Yasha." She giggled softly, as she felt his fangs deepen into her neck. The infant gave a small whimper wanting to get attention as well. Inu-Yasha was distracted by the baby's noises. "Who's the little twerp?" He questioned, looking down at the infant. Kikyou glared at her beloved half-demon. "This 'twerp' as you put it is your daughter." She replied, looking at his shocked expression plastered across his face. Inu-Yasha jumped back, his golden eyes widening down at the baby. "D-D- Daughter!?" He stuttered, not believing what his soon-to-be wife just told him. Kikyou glanced over at him glaring at him through her dark brown eyes. "Yes your d-d-daughter... You're the one who wanted to have sex and you knew this was a possible thing. Now come over here, and help me name the darling." She ordered him in a demanding voice. Inu-Yasha hopped back over to Kikyou, "What is it?" He asked, questioning its gender. "It's a girl, and she is quarter-demon. Any ideas for names?" She answered and then questioned him again. "Kikyou Jr." He replied, smiling brightly resting his head on her shoulder. "There that was easy." Kikyou looked down at her child smiling softly. "I like Kiki." She replied, looking over to him. "What do you think Inu-Yasha?" Inu-Yasha blinked slightly, looking down at the baby as well. "Kiki? OK we can name this one Kiki. But next time were having a boy and it will be named Inu-Yasha Jr." He demanded, crisscrossing his arms. Kikyou giggled softly, "I'll make a note of it." The baby whimpered, stretching its little arms out to Inu-Yasha. Inu-Yashas matching honey suckled eyes widened, looking down at his daughter. Kikyou smiled softly, looking over at Inu-Yasha. "I think she wants her Father." Inu- Yasha shook his head, "Oh no no no no no no. No!" He refused to take his child, until Kikyou shoved it into his arms. "Fine I'll hold it, but I'm not falling for its cuteness." He looks down at the infant, then melting into her matching eyes. "Aw, she looks just like me, look at those little doggy ears." Inu-Yasha replied, as he starting shooting more compliments to the baby.  
  
Kikyou smiled softly, and wandered off into her village again, the villagers all started shooting her compliments and asking her questions of how she could love and have a baby with a half- hanyou who seeked the Sacred Jewel. She tried to ignore the questions, walking into the hut, greeted by her younger sister, Kaede. "Ah, sister Kaede. Please watch over the village while I take a walk." Kikyou replied, smiling softly as she walked out of the hut and into the forest. After a few moments later, she got rather tired and decided to sit down and just stare up at the clear sky. She smiled softly to herself, thinking about how her and Inu-Yasha met and how they produced a beautiful baby together. She then heard a running, which sounded like a lot like Inu-Yashas bare feet running through the grass. She smirked softly, waiting for him to approach her. Unexpectedly, she felt his long nails sinking into her back, forming blood. Her dark-brown eyes widened, falling to the ground, falling face first into the grass. A foot started to step and twist on her hand roughly, which made her drop the Shikon jewel. "Fool...I have no what so ever desire to be human." He replied, smirking evilly, before running off. Kikyou looked up at him, her vision blurry, the last words released from her lips were' You bastard...' Her eyes closed, as she fell unconscious. The dark figure, which appeared to be Inu-Yasha, reached down and grabbed the Shikon Jewel, which was loose from under her hand. He smirked slightly, grasping it tightly in his hand, fingers curling around the jewel. "Mine at last." He replied, before running off.  
  
Inu-Yasha smirked slightly; bursting from the roof of the village that contained the Sacred Shikon Jewel. He smirked slightly, as he glanced back down at the villagers yelling up at him, "heh." The Villagers yelled from below: "INU-YASHA!!" Inu-Yasha fell to the ground; when he was sure that he was far enough away from the village. Kikyou held up her bow and arrow ready behind Inu-Yasha, "Inu-Yasha!" Inu- Yasha was instinctively turned around; eyes widening as he saw the arrow being shot right towards his chest. He didn't have time to block it and got pinned to a tree in his chest. He dropped the jewel from his hand, vision getting blurry looking up at Kikyou. "Kikyou...I thought..." He said his last words; before closing his eyes blacking out completely. Kikyou lowered her bow and arrow that she had just in case Inu-Yasha would wake up again. She kneeled down to the ground, blood dripping behind her.  
  
"Sissy!!" A young girl with a patch on her right eye came running up to the priestess. Kikyou looked up at her little sister, "Kaede, take the sacred jewel, take it and don't let anyone else have it. Please, you need to take after me now and be the priestess of the village. Kaede had tears running down her cheeks, "Sissy! Sissy!!" She cried softly, until Kikyou had fell to the ground her body lying unconscious and un-lively on the ground.  
  
~50 years later ~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Authors Note: Dun dun dun, yeah I know it's basically the outline of how the story began but remember I'm trying to make it so it makes sense when Inu-Yasha has kids. Well, hate it? Love it? Trash it? R&R quick please!! 


End file.
